This invention relates generally to a camp stove and, more particularly, to a portable camp stove that facilitates a wide variety of cooking operations.
The availability of a camp stove is highly desirable during most camping and picnicing excursions. However, camp stoves are not present in many of the sites suitable for either camping or picnicing. Furthermore, even when available, conventional camp stoves are quite rudimentary and substantially limit the types of cooking procedures that can be performed. a typical camp stove, for example, consists of either a grill or a gate or a combination thereof supported above a fire pit. Such a stove allows little flexibility during cooking operations.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to porvide an improved, more useful camp stove.